Simple Things
by ice illuser
Summary: C.C. teaches Lelouch to enjoy the simple things in life.


Disclaimer: If I owned Code Geass, Suzaku would probably already be dead, and Euphie definitely wouldn't be. Since that's not the case, you can see that I don't own it.

A/N: This is a birthday gift-fic for my friend chidoripallas. She requested Lelouch/C.C., so I obliged although I've actually only seen nine episodes of the series…so if this is OOC, I'm sorry.

--

Lelouch entered his room, and automatically flopped onto the bed. He quickly jumped back up, scowling at the pizza box that had taken up residence on his bed. C.C. really did eat too much pizza. It made his room eternally smell of grease and tomato sauce, not to mention that Sayoko and Nunnally were convinced that he was going to swell up like a balloon until he could only waddle instead of walking. He sighed as he grabbed the pizza box, and stuffed it into his already overflowing trash can. He really had to talk to C.C. about this.

Speaking of the devil (or witch, whichever it may be), C.C. walked into the room, munching another slice of pizza. Lelouch's nose wrinkled in disgust, "How do you not get fat from all that pizza you eat?" he asked, his violet eyes following C.C's path around his room.

"Brilliant metabolism," C.C. stated, finishing off her slice of pizza with a sigh of relish, "It's extremely useful."

Lelouch snorted, lying back down on his now-cleared bed, "Do your regenerative abilities also make sure that all that grease doesn't get converted into pimples?"

"Of course," replied C.C, absentmindedly sitting next to Lelouch on the bed, "What would be the point otherwise?"

Lelouch put his hands behind his head, "It's amazing that we have enough time to talk about pizza, don't you think?" he asked, looking over at C.C.

C.C. looked back at him blankly, "Is it so amazing?" she questioned, picking up Zero's helmet from under the bed, "The Black Knights are going well."

"Yes," agreed Lelouch, running a hand through his black hair, "but balancing everything is becoming more and more difficult…"

"Really? It looks as though you're still handling it well though," commented C.C, twirling the foreboding black helmet between her hands, "For you, it's worth it though, correct?"

"Of course," Lelouch agreed, closing his eyes, "But it's still really busy."

C.C. smiled mysteriously, gently rolling Zero's helmet back beneath the bed, "Then you should enjoy the simple things of life while you can," she stated firmly.

Lelouch rolled over, and opened his eyes to look at C.C. He raised an eyebrow, "…enjoy the simple things of life?" he repeated with amusement, "Do you realize how much you sound like one of those trite advice books, C.C?"

C.C. picked up some origami paper from the drawer, "It's true though," she said calmly, beginning to fold the paper, "If you focus too much on the task at hand, at the end of this you'll be burned out."

"Perhaps," Lelouch agreed, with a shrug, "but I don't really care as long as I create an ideal world."

C.C. carefully creased the purple sheet of paper, and flipped it over, "Oh?" she questioned, not looking up from her task at hand, "So you do not wish to enjoy the feeling of sunlight on your face? The wind ruffling your hair? The smell of well-cooked food?"

Lelouch shrugged again, "Those things aren't important," he said seriously, "they pale in importance when beside the pursuit of an ideal world."

C.C.'s lips curved into a small smile, "I missed those things very much when I was imprisoned," she said softly, tugging the paper crane into completion, "So I think they're quite important."

Lelouch's head jerked up, and he stared at C.C. for awhile. "Oh," he said after a few minutes, "I'm sorry then, for saying that."

"Not a problem," C.C. said offhandedly, examining her paper crane from different angles, "You just said what you feel."

Lelouch shifted to a more comfortable position, "So," he began awkwardly, "what things did you miss when you were imprisoned?"

C.C. smiled, turning her gold eyes to Lelouch, "Wind, sunlight, the freedom of movement," she stated, leaning over Lelouch, "Kisses."

Lelouch stared at C.C. bemusedly as her long green hair fell like a curtain around him, "I wouldn't have guessed that one," he said, smirking.

C.C.'s mouth curled into a smirk that mirrored Lelouch's, "No you wouldn't have," she agreed, leaning farther in, and giving him a peck on the lips.

Lelouch's eyes widened as C.C. drew away. She smiled at him, "Ah, did I steal your first kiss?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

Lelouch snorted and rolled over, "What do you think?" he asked.

"Between Karen, Kaguya, Shirley, and maybe even Diethard, I would say that I doubt it," C.C. replied blithely, "But considering your personality, I bet I did."

Lelouch shrugged, "Maybe you did. It doesn't really matter."

"Now, now," chided C.C., wagging a finger, "What did I say about simple things?"

"That I was supposed to enjoy them," answered Lelouch, rolling over to face C.C. again, "But of course I can't enjoy them if I have nothing to compare them to," he said with a straight face, except for the tell-tale twitch of his mouth.

C.C. smirked as she leaned over Lelouch again, her hands pressed down on his shoulders, "Very well," she whispered, her face inches from Lelouch's, "Let's give you some comparison then."

--

A/N: …it was OOC wasn't it? I'm sorry! Please review and I hope you enjoyed this fic anyway.


End file.
